Limerencia
by Xareni
Summary: El dia de la boda de Scorpius y Rose, Hermione piensa en que ella tambien se enamoro de un Malfoy hace mucho tiempo, y como a pesar de los años aun lo ama. /Oneshot.


**Disclaimer_: _**_En esta historia se utilizaron algunos de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, creación de J. K. Rowling, todo lo que no reconozcan es sacado de mi imaginación._

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo! Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Limerencia**

Los invitados ya estaban llegando, algunos los conocía, otros jamás los había visto en mi vida. La boda estaba a punto de comenzar. El novio, tu hijo, se encuentra ansioso en espera de su prometida y mientras tú te empeñas en arreglar de manera correcta su corbata, yo arreglo con magia los últimos detalles del salón. Nuestras miradas se encuentran en más de una ocasión, son miradas efímeras, tímidas y melancólicas. Los dos sabemos lo mucho que nos afecta este día, a pesar de que ambos creíamos haberlo superado hace mucho tiempo.

Era imposible negar que no estuviéramos consiente de que esto sucedería, lo supimos desde ese primer momento. El día en que ambos se conocieron nos dimos cuenta que eran almas gemelas. Ese uno de septiembre de hace ya nueve años. El día en que te vi en el andén por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír, estabas junto a tu esposa Astoria y tu hijo Scorpius, a quien amo con todo mi corazón.

Lo amo porque pudo no haber sido de ella y tuyo, sino tuyo y mío. Porque representa todo lo bueno que recuerdo de ti. Porque es tú replica, tu clon y sé que a él le enseñaste todo lo que la vida te enseño, todo en lo que tus padres se equivocaron, porque lo educaste de la manera que ahora crees correcta.

Hoy estoy llorando, lloro como el día en que me entere que te casabas, cuando me di cuenta que esperabas un hijo; pero ahora ese niño que tanta tristeza me provoco un día, me genera felicidad, porque el tomo la decisión que yo hubiera deseado que tu tomaras, decidió no casarse con una sangre pura. Hoy se casa con mi hija Rose.

Me parece una broma del destino, este a pesar de tus decisiones y las mías decidió que nuestro destino era ser una familia. No como yo lo hubiera querido hace tantos años, ni como tú hubieras esperado, pero así fue. Nuestros hijos se aman tanto o inclusive más de lo que nosotros nos amamos cuando asistíamos a Hogwarts, y con más valentía de la que nosotros fuimos capaces. Él a diferencia de ti, no le importo no cumplir con su deber de sangre pura, no le importo manchar el nombre de su familia, no tuvo miedo de que lo desheredaran; no hizo lo que se esperaba de él, sin embargo, puedo ver en tu rostro que estas consiente que eligió bien, porque el eligió ser feliz. Porque el ama a mi hija como tú me amaste y como me amas aun después de tantos años.

Lo sé porque lo veo en tus ojos, pero ambos sabemos que es tarde, ya somos adultos, nuestras vidas están formadas y ninguno de los dos haría un movimiento que pudiese lastimar a nuestro actual compañero, porque los amamos. La costumbre, la atención, los años juntos y las diversas circunstancias que nos ayudaron a sobrepasar todos este tiempo, hicieron que les fuéramos leales; porque ahora que somos mayores comprendemos que pasión y amor no significan lo mismo, que el amor es una elección. Uno decide a quien amar y una vez esa decisión está tomada solo queda guardar fidelidad, y como no serlo a alguien que te juro amor eterno en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Mi Rose esta preciosa, nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, su rostro irradia felicidad y sus ojos son luz; una luz que brilla intensamente cuando sus ojos conectan con los de tu hijo, por eso sé que ella lo ama. Al principio tuve miedo. Miedo de que saliera tan lastimada como yo hace mucho. Miedo de que tu hijo no fuese capaz de corresponderle de la misma forma y sin embargo la apoye en cada momento.

La apoye cuando se lo conto a Ron y este quiso alejarla de tu hijo, cuando pensaba en enviarla a otra escuela de magia solo para evitar que se siguieran enamorando; porque a él no le agradaba la idea de ser parte de tu familia. Para él era un sacrilegio inclusive que se mencionara la palabra Malfoy en casa y aun así, después de muchas luchas, de pláticas y discusiones interminables, lo acepto y lo hizo porque al igual que yo solo queremos que ella sea feliz.

Es por eso que hoy se encuentra caminando con ella hasta el altar. Pone la mano de Rose en la de Scorpius, pero no la suelta, la mira a los ojos y se porque lo hace; le da una última oportunidad para que se arrepienta, para que escape si no está segura de hacerlo. Pero mi hija solo sonríe, sonríe porque su decisión ya fue tomada y con determinación le asegura a su padre sin pronunciar una sola palabra, con el simple lenguaje corporal, que jamás había estado más segura de algo en su vida y solo en ese momento Ron la deja. Se aparta lentamente de su lado y sonríe con nostalgia ya que se da cuenta que su princesa, su amada niña pequeña ya es una mujer y no le ha quedado otra más que entregarla al hombre con que pasara a partir de este día el resto de su vida, y vaya ironía el pensar que es hijo de su némesis escolar.

Ron se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano, se la tomo con fuerza, con temor que se arrepienta a último momento de permitir que la boda siga en marcha y noto que tú Draco me miras de reojo. Tu mirada es agridulce, al igual que la mía, nos sonreímos mutuamente esperando que el ministro continúe con la unión; esa que nos hará vernos la cara más seguido de lo que esperábamos hacerlo cuando tomamos aquella decisión, aquella que hasta el día de hoy nos mantiene desunidos.

Scorpius y Rose recitan sus votos, aquellos que ya marca la tradición y otros que les nacieron del corazón para al final terminar con su primer beso como matrimonio. La gente empieza a vitorear, las felicitaciones y festejos se escuchan por todos los invitados, solo hay dos personas que se mantienen silenciosas, tú y yo.

Una vez en la recepción, los observo bailar mientras espero mi turno para bailar con los recién casados y felicitar a mi hija. Me encuentro algo incomoda, siento que violento su intimidad al mirarlos, se miran mutuamente y sonríen como si no hubiese nadie más en el salón. Algunas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas mientras veo a Rose bailar con su padre, toda la elegancia que parecía tener hace un momento, cuando era Scorpius quien la guiaba, parece haberse ido y sin embargo, a ella no parece importarle. Parece desear pagarle cada disgusto a su padre con esa simple pieza, hacerlo sentir que no la ha perdido; sé que esos son sus pensamientos, no necesito utilizar la legeremancia para notarlo. Ella y yo al final de cuentas somos tan parecidas.

Una mano me ofrece un pañuelo y te veo. No se hace cuánto tiempo estas a mi lado, pero se lo que quieres, así que una vez empiezas a caminar te sigo. Cuando nos vemos alejados de la multitud comenzamos a caminamos sin rumbo, inclusive sin pronunciar palabra, en ese momento solo queríamos la compañía del otro, extrañábamos esa sensación, todo aquello que el uno le provoco al otro, todas esas emociones; parecen nunca haberse esfumado.

A la luz de la luna, esa que hace brillar tu cabello rubio y me impide notar por completo el color gris de tus ojos, ese que recuerdo perfectamente. Nos permitimos parar de caminar, nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos, leyendo en el otro lo mucho que nos hemos hecho falta y aun cuando sabemos que no deberíamos, nos besamos. No se parece a los besos que recordaba, este es diferente. Es un beso triste, un beso de consuelo, uno melancólico, suave, apenas un roce. Sé que me besas con miedo, temes despertar en mi aquel amor que una vez te profese, porque aun después de tantos años es imposible que me correspondas, pero aun así lo haces porque como el Slytherin que eres no puedes quedarte con la duda del que hubiese pasado si, y yo te correspondo porque sé que aún me quieres, porque durante mucho he espere este beso.

—Perdón Granger— escucho que susurras entre mis labios. No necesito nada más, esa disculpa la espere por tanto tiempo y ahora que por fin llego, no significaba nada. Te observo un según y vuelvo a depositar un beso en tus labios, esta vez solo el contacto de tus labios y los míos y me separo de ti

—No tienes de que disculparte Malfoy, eso paso hace mucho. — y era cierto, ya nada podía cambiar lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Ya era muy tarde, nuestras vidas habían seguido caminos separados y no tenía caso intentar unirlos.

— Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente— me dices.

—Entonces habrías sido un Gryffindor y no un Slytherin — te contesto.

—Aun te amo —Respondes.

Y me besas y me permito besarte, esta vez con necesidad, como si fuéramos los mismos jóvenes de 17 años, como si tus palabras fueran un giratiempo, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Nos damos la oportunidad de disfrutar de ese beso, a sabiendas que será el último, una despedida. Una despedida adecuada para el final de nuestra historia de amor, correctamente en la misma fecha que terminamos hace muchos años, irónicamente nuestros hijos habían unido su vida en la misma fecha en que nosotros decidimos separar las nuestras.

—Ya es hora de regresar— te digo mientras acaricio tu mejilla, un último gesto amoroso que me permito contigo- se han de preguntar en donde estamos.

—Dudo que se les ocurra que estamos juntos— me dices. Sé que es cierto, porque a pesar de que nos amamos en el pasado, siempre fue en secreto. Escondiendo nuestros sentimientos de las réplicas y críticas, amándonos en la intimidad y fingiendo odiarnos en frente de los demás.

Regresamos al salón de la mansión de los Malfoy, lugar donde se realizó la fiesta. Cada uno por un lugar distinto, como si aquel encuentro jamás hubiese pasado. Porque, aun después de tantos años, seguíamos guardando las apariencias. Una vez me encuentro entre la multitud, veo a Scorpius venir a mí.

—Me permite esta pieza— me dice, mientras me alarga su mano en gesto caballeroso. Asiento con la cabeza y me dispongo a bailar esa pieza con él. No lo miro al rostro por temor a que sus rasgos familiares trastornen mi mente y coloco mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras me dejo guiar. Y mientras bailo con él, imagino como habría sido si tú y yo, Draco, jamás hubiésemos terminado, y mientras lo hago me convenzo que no hubiéramos sido felices. Todas las murmuraciones que se hubiesen generado y las discusiones que estas habrían provocado terminarían por acabar con nuestro amor. Éramos muy diferentes para ser felices juntos. Tal vez inclusive lo que sentíamos en aquel momento ni siquiera había llegado a ser amor, tal vez solo fue una Limerencia, un capricho, un simple enamoramiento de juventud.

La fiesta termina y mi Rose se acerca a mí para despedirse, antes de irse a su luna de miel. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y pido por Merlín que sea más feliz de lo que yo o cualquier mujer en el mundo lo ha llegado a ser.

Observo como ella y Scorpius se alejan entre miradas cómplices y caricias inocentes hasta que encuentran un lugar apartado para desaparecerse. Ron se acerca con Hugo, nuestro otro hijo, y me abraza por detrás, mientras yo tomo la mano de mi hijo y juntos miramos perdidos en los recuerdos como ha pasado el tiempo.

Una vez regresamos a la realidad y nos preparamos para irnos a nuestro hogar, puedo vislumbrar tu mirada en mí. Esa mirada que pocos conocen, aquella que no es ni orgullosa y desdeñosa, aquella con la que solo a mi solías verme y me doy cuenta que por más que me engañe, sé que te sigo amando y probablemente te seguiré amando por el resto de mis días. Porque tal vez si era una Limerencia mutua, pero una que se había convertido en un amor como el ave fénix, que siempre resurgirá de entre las cenizas, sin importar los años, aun si para los demás era etéreo e invisible.

Tal vez algún si podamos llegar a estar juntos, aun si es en otra vida, mientras tanto me despido de ti Draco, con lo que siempre fue nuestro mejor lenguaje, la mirada.

* * *

*****_En mi historia Rose y Scorpius se están casando dos años después de terminar Hogwarts, por eso dice que se conocieron hace nueve años._

**Espero les haya gustado, es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió.**

**Tal vez un poco triste, pero no todas las historias de amor terminan con un final feliz.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, no saben lo que significa para mí. **


End file.
